Adventure Time High Senior Year
by XxPinkPeachesxX
Summary: The sequel story to my original Adventure Time High Story. Same students. Same school. Completely different experience. Join the normal adventure time cast and their genderbents (also my Oc's) as they finish the journey they started together. The dramatic, heart breaking, gut wrenching adventure that is High School. (Rated M for mature audiences only 18 ) Welcome back to C.K High!
1. Chapter 1

Adventure Time High: Senior Year.

Chapter one: Start of Senior year.

The sun slowly crept over the horizon, the alarm was set, but Finn was already wide awake. He had been waiting for this day for a long time, and it felt so surreal. The day had finally arrived. Shutting off the alarm before it had a chance to ring, Finn got up and headed to the bathroom. Splashing cold water on his face, Finn watched the water droplets run down his cheek, and took a look outside the bathroom window. The sun was rising. This is the moment that he wanted. Finn wanted this. He wanted to walk back up those concrete stairs, through the double doors that lead into a whole different world. Finn wanted to walk down those same hallways full of lockers, past those class room doors. He missed the noise of a busy classroom or a bustling hallway. He missed the smell of the lunch lady burning the food, the smell of the gym showers that hardly got cleaned, the scent of a million different perfumes and colognes getting intermingled as kids brushed arms while walking through the halls. Yet what Finn missed most of all, was being able to see his new friends, his old friends, almost every day. All of them. Under one roof. Just like it was last year. Only, this was nothing like last year, and Finn knew there was a change on the rise. Jake was a teacher this year. Sugar was gone this year. They may be the same kids, but the game had changed, for better or for worse, this was no freshman party. This time, it was serious. This time, it was senior year.

Jake was already gone, being a teacher meant getting up before the students. Prepping the class room. Preparing the lessons. It was a whole new list of responsibilities Jake had to take on, but he was doing it in stride. Finn wondered if jake had found his calling in teaching. Since Rainicorn babies grow up fast, Jake never had a chance to teach his own children anything. This was Jakes chance to teach kids, even if they were the older demographic. Finn could hardly believe it himself how fast time flied by, it seemed like over night Finn had grown up. This was his final year of high school. It was almost unbelievable. It seemed to Finn like only yesterday that red brick building was under construction- and now it was his last year. The final days. Finn knew this time around, it was all or nothing.

After Finn finished getting ready, he headed downstairs to the kitchen and drank a quick-made fruit smoothie. Keeping a close eye on the time, Finn knew he didn't want to show up late on the first day of school. This time around, Finn wanted to set a good impression for the year. Leaning over to grab his back pack off the coffee table, something gleamed from underneath the couch. something had caught the suns rays, causing a reflection, and now it had caught Finns attention. Getting on his hands and knee's, Finn peered under the couch, and blew away the dust that had collected underneath over the summer. Finn reached his hand in and pulled the book out. The book Finn debated whether or not he should get rid of, only to forget about it when summer break rolled around. It had slipped off the couch one day, and just like that, was lost for a whole summer. It was lost because no one was looking for it. The so called "Guide to high school" book was nothing but thick pages of bad advice. When Finn first found it freshman year, he assumed this was the guide everyone else followed. Only after reading it cover to cover, Finn discovered it was full of rotten tips and tricks on how to climb the social ladder, knocking everyone down on your rise to the top. It was high school _evil_, and even though Finn had confronted about the book, she was just as surprised as Finn. None of the teachers had ever seen the book before. It was just there. Sitting on the library shelves, waiting for anyone to come along and pick it up. it just happened to be Finn that stumbled across it first, on the very first day of school two years ago. After closer inspection, it turned out that the book didn't even belong to the school. The book had no tag, no barcode, and the check-out rooster- if there even was one, was torn off. The Librarian assumed that it was a mistake, that the book was transfered over along with the move. Since Finn was the one who found it, the librarian said Finn was the one who should keep it. Finn didn't want it, but disposing of it properly so no one else could ever find it kept getting pushed down to the bottom of the priority list, and there for it sat underneath the couch. It was nothing more than a dust collector now.

"Hurry up, dummy." Said a small voice.

Finn turned around to see BMO, standing there with a mug of coffee in his hand.

"You're going to be late for school!" BMO exclaimed, pointing to the clock on the wall.

BMO was right. Flinging his backpack onto his back, Finn slid down the ladder that led to the bottom floor, and ran outside, closing the door behind. It was a beautiful day, but Finn didn't stop to smell the roses. Finn hit the ground running and headed right for the rolling green hills in the distance, following the gravel pathway he knew all too well. It was the pathway that led to the home away from home, the path that led back to school.

Finn paused just outside the school, both his palms pressed against the cool steel doors. Just beyond them was another year of amazing experiences. Another year of fun. Another year of friends. He was a senior this time, so the first day jitters were no more than a single butterfly of excitement. Finn pushed open the front doors, and walked down the halls that he knew like the back of his hand.

It was hard to take everything in, because every few steps or so, someone would recognize Finn, and stop and say hello. Just when Finn thought there were no more people to say hello to, a bunch of new kids started pushing in through the west-sided doors. These kids were the new freshman class. They walked around, wide eyed and wonder-struck. Finn wanted to stop and welcome them all to C.K High, but was pulled into a larger group of people before he had the chance to.

Flame Princess, Marcy, Princess Bubble Gum, Flame Prince, Marshal-Lee, Prince GumBall, Stacy, and Dash. New friends and old friends. They were all here.

"Finn!" Flame Princess was still a human. Her skin was cool to the touch, but this time Finn didn't have to worry. She was perfectly healthy as she grabbed him and hugged him.

"Flamey, you look great!" Finn couldn't help but grin from ear to ear.

Without her Flame Element blood running through her veins, her hair no longer held in the air. it now was orange, straight, and hung just bellow her shoulders. Flame Princess looked like an average girl, though strange at first, Finn had got accustom to it. It would be strange once the potion wore off and she returned to being a fire element again.

Flame Princess winked at him and intertwined her fingers with his. "You don't look half bad either."

"Marcy, also looking well." Finn said with a shit-head smile.

Marcy gave Finn a shove, and smiled back. "Shut it dork."

"Speaking of dork," Finn jokingly gestured to Princess Bubble Gum and Prince GumBall.

"I'm no dork!" Princess BubbleGum faked being shocked.

"Well I am." Prince GumBall smiled. "I wear my dork-sash with pride."

"Dork-sash?" Flame Prince scoffed with a smile. "You'll never change, nub."

"And look who's not late- for once!" Princess BubbleGum clapped as Marshal walked over from getting a soda.

"Ha ha, very funny." Marshal said with an eye roll, cracking open his soda. "I'll have you know I was here five minutes early, so stick that in your-"

"Kids!" A stern voice suddenly sounded from behind them. "What do you think you're doing, standing around with your fingers up your noses?!"

Finn half expected to be getting into trouble right off the bat, but when he turned around, it was only Jake, in a black tie and a name tag. He was standing there, trying to look angry and serious, but as soon as they started cracking up, so did he.

"Does your name tag say; 'Mr. Jake'?" Marshal squinted, floating closer.

"Yeah." Jake said looking down to it. "It was suppose to be my last name, but 'Mr. The Dog' probably wouldn't stick well."

"You look great, man." Finn said, giving his best friends a quick hug.

"It's going to be an exciting year." Dash sighed with a smile.

"I can't wait to set all the new trends!" Stacy squealed. "I have so many good ideas!"

"And I can't- I mean, we can't wait to win this years Science Fair!" Princess Bubble Gum high fived with Prince GumBall.

"This is going to be great!" Flame Princess beamed. "I missed this so much."

"Me too." Finn assured her.

"And I've missed you!" Marcy suddenly grabbed Flame Princess and hugged her tightly.

Marshal and Flame Prince watched awkwardly, and Finn wondered why they weren't acting as buddy-buddy as they use to. Finn hoped nothing happened over the summer like a fight or an argument. Yet as soon as Finn noticed, so did Marcy, who then shoved Marshal into Flame Prince. It was an awkward, fast, hug- but none the less, Marshal gripped Flame Prince's shirt tightly before shoving him off, laughing with a grin.

Finn shook his head with a grin. Both of them were trouble makers, but their friendship seemed odd. Finn could never tell when they were fighting or when they were pals.

Turning his attention to his newer friends, Finn looked Dash up and down. Dash was dressed nice, as always, but was looking more tired then usual. Dash had sunglasses tucked into his front pocket, but so long as he wasn't wearing them all day, it didn't concern Finn. He just hoped Dash wasn't dipping into old habits and hiding his problems behind his sunglasses.

Lockers, locks, schedules, new classes, and old teachers. It was only the first day, but as soon as that first bell went off, everyone was already back in the swing of things. The Ice King was having a hard time teaching chemistry, he kept accidentally freezing all the chemicals in the back room- he was then transfered back over to teaching history. Lady Rainicorn was teaching home education, Lemon Grab taught Math, Library Princess was the librarian, Tree Trunks was the Lunch Lady,- and the list went on and on. Each teacher was matched to their element, and the school year was moving smoothly along.

During the break between the first two classes in the morning, Finn made a stop at his locker and filled it up with school supplies. Notebooks, pencils, pens, textbooks, and the one book that Finn always kept locked away during school. It was the Guide to high school book. Finn wanted to more know about this book, where it came from, but for now he had to get to his Social Studies class. Placing the book back into his locker brought back all sorts of memories, some good, some bad, but one that lingered in his mind the longest was Sugar. This wasn't the first time Finn had thought of her. His first High School love. Finn had no idea where Sugar was now, and bringing her up would only cause unneeded drama. So Finn ignored the slight hurt in his heart, that ache of lost love, and closed the locker, making sure he it was locked.

Without Sugar causing drama, the school was super peaceful. It was like all the high schools you see straight from an old 90's movie. Finn loved it. No longer were there cliques at lunch, only different tables of friends. Sure, most people still kept to their own kind, like the cheerleaders and the nerds and such, but now without Sugar, there was no hateful barrier between them.

"What are you thinking?" Flame Princesses asked, sitting at the round lunch room table.

"I'm thinking that this year is going to be a good year." Finn smiled as the rest of his friends sat down for lunch. "Anyone want to make a toast?"

"A toast?" Dash looked confused. "For what?"

"To commemorate the beginning of our senior year of course!" Stacy beamed.

"To science!" Princess Bubble Gum raised her cream soda in the air, Prince Gumball raised his as well.

"To fashion!" Stacy raised her diet berry soda next to Princess Bubble Gum's soda.

"To new love." Flame Princess said with an adoring look to Finn.

"To... old habits." Dash raised his Popper Cola up as well.

"To new experiments." Flame Prince had a devilish smile as he raised his Extreme-X energy drink.

"To Being on time." Marshal rolled his eyes as he too raised his soda, Red Cherry-Fizz.

"Amen to that." Marcy had the same soda as Marshal.

Finn was so wrapped up in hearing everyone else's toasts, he hadn't thought of what he was going to say.

"To senior year." Was all Finn could think of, and it seemed like a good way to end the toast.

Everyone tapped their soda cans together, smiling and chattering. Finn felt over-joyed, and wished that this year would last forever. Even though he couldn't wait to experience everything his senior year had to offer, Finn also didn't want his senior year to end. He wished he could live in this moment forever. Even though the year had just started, Finn was already sad about the upcoming end. Graduation was a mixed pot of feelings for Finn, he wanted it, but he didn't want high school to end.

"I must admit Finn, I'm a bit jealous." Marcy winked at him. "You better treat that girl of yours right, or else I will."

Finn smiled and grabbed Flame Princesses hand. "Sorry, Flamey belongs to me."

"We'll always have that October night." Marcy nudged Flame Princess who giggled in return.

"Wait, what?" Finn suddenly felt color rising to his cheek. "What happened in October?"

"Secrets that stay between the sheets." Marcy said, raising an eyebrow at Finn.

Finn knew something was up between Flame Princess and Marcy close to the beginning of freshman year, even Marshal said that the two of them had fucked around a few times. Flame Princess was most likely still a virgin, that much Finn knew. Finn tried not to think about what her and Marcy might have done the nights they spent together, but sometimes the thought of them together snuck into Finns mind late at night. It didn't bother him in the least. Finn never really suspected Marcy to be a bisexual, but then again it wouldn't be something out of the ordinary for her. There was some gossip around Marcy's newest sexual orientation development, but it would die down soon enough. Most guys found it hot, some girl found it odd, but over all Marcy was accepted. If Sugar was still around, she would probably have blown Marcy coming out as a bisexual some big deal- blowing everything about it out of proportion. Without Sugar, people felt like they could be who they really were without worrying about being scrutinized for it. It made people a lot happier, and it made the school a more healthy place to be.

After lunch was over, Finn said good-bye to Flame Princess and the rest of his friends and headed to his locker. He was feeling good, the first day was going without a hitch. Maybe now that the school was free of Sugar, it would be a perfect year. Finn made his way down the hall, running his hand across the lineup of blue lockers, he made his way to his own, and opened it up. Starring into his locker, Finn's heart sank to the pit of his stomach, and a grim feeling washed over him. He had his pencils. His note books. He textbooks. His pens. But there was an obvious blank spot between his two textbooks that wasn't there before lunch break. The Guide to High School book was missing. It was gone. Someone had taken it. But, how was that possible? The only person who knew Finn's combination was him, the locker door was closed and the lock in tacked. No one had broken in, so where had the book gone? Nothing else in his locker had been moved, nothing had been touched. There wasn't a single lose hair, a single fingerprint, no trace that anyone had been in his locker. Finn would have no way of tracking down that book, it was like it disappeared from existence.

Two things suddenly occurred to Finn has he stared blankly into his locker. The first thing was that a book full of terrible advice was now floating around somewhere in the school, waiting for any unsuspecting teenager to pick it up, and then the school would have another royalty clique on it's hands. Or worse, another Sugar. It was like releasing a tornado into a small inclosed space, and Finn knew all too well that the book wouldn't just go away. The book held power, but it was corrupt, and the next person who was to get their hands on it would surely become corrupt too. It was only a matter of time till the book resurfaced in the hands of some other kid, who was trying to make their way to the top of the social ladder, but going about it the wrong way. The second thing Finn realized, was that this year was going to be just as- if not more dramatic than the last.

xxxxxxxxxxx

_Authors Notes:_

It. Is. Here. You wanted it? You got it! Adventure Time High sequel! I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter, I know it's starting out a little slow, but don't worry, it'll get more interesting as the story goes on. I promise each chapter will be at least 3000 words, so you guys will have plenty to read. Thanks so much, guys.

-Pink Peaches.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Ignore this part:

Wc; 3035

File; 1

Status; C


	2. Chapter 2

Adventure Time High; Senior Year.

Chapter two: North Sky-Land Academy.

It was the first Friday already, the week had flown right by. Finn was having more fun than ever, despite the High School Guide still being missing. Finn had a funny feeling about today, though. He expected people to be more excited for the first week-end since school started, but there was a funny hush going on through the school. Finn wasn't really sure what was going on, but he knew who he could turn to in order to find out in a moments notice. As the regular group of friends sat down at the table, Flame Princess and Marcy were talking about throwing a party Saturday night, everyone was listening intently, everyone but Stacy. Stacy had her head bent, starring down at her phone. Her thumbs were moving faster than the speed of light, and Finn knew something was up. Stacy never frowned, she said it caused wrinkles, but right now she was looking somewhat worried. Finn had seen this expression once before, back when Finn was first joining the royalty group in freshman year. Sugar had asked Stacy to spread around a new rumor she created to give some new girl hell, Stacy clearly didn't want to do it- but it was either that or face the wrath of Sugar. Gossip was flying, and Finn wanted to know what it was. Finn had a feeling whatever Stacy was reading and writing about- it was probably the cause of the new atmosphere that was happening through the school. The others noticed it too, Flame Princess and Marcy paused their conversation to look over and glance at Stacy. Dash was trying to peer over Stacy's shoulder to see what she was so preoccupied with, but her long blonde hair kept falling down in the way. Stacy was clearly wrapped up in whatever she was texting, because she didn't notice everyone had stopped for her- not even when Prince Gum Ball cleared his throat. Dash nudged her, and Stacy gave him glance that lasted only half a second before returning to texting.

Finn couldn't take it anymore.

"Stacy, is... something up?" Finn said, loud and clear, but when Stacy looked up, she looked confused.

"No, no. This can't be right." Stacy muttered, returning to her texting, then pausing and looking surprised when her phone suddenly received a call. "I have to take this."

"Is it me, or is something... up?" Princess BubbleGum said, looking around the table.

"Eh, whatever." Flame Prince shrugged. "It's probably just some cancelled shoe sale or something."

"No, not just Stacy. The whole school is on edge." Princess BubbleGum pulled her fingers through her pink locks of hair. "Can't you feel it?"

"I can." Marcy said, peering around the cafeteria. "Somethings up, I just don't know what it is."

"I know who does." Finn said, watching Stacy walk at a fast pace back to the table, her phone call already over.

"Stacy, what is it?" Flame Prince looked worried. "What's going on?"

"A new school just opened up. It's opened in the richest part of Ooo." Stacy was scrolling through long text blocks on her Iphone.

"The richest part of Ooo?" Finn narrowed his eyes. "Like over where Dash lives?"

"Please." Dash scoffed. "You mean a school opened up in the North Sky-Land?"

"The North Sky-Land?" Princess BubbleGum narrowed her eye brows. "Wow. I didn't think they would open a school over there."

"The North-What?" Finn was completely lost. "How come I've never heard of this place before? I thought I've been everywhere in Ooo?"

"The North-SkyLand is the most beautiful part of the land of Ooo, it's extremely private and only the filthy rich live up there." Princess Bubble Gum explained. "It's so exclusive that the Mayor of North-SkyLand charges a ridiculously high fee to even include it on any maps, which is why it's never included on any. I only have one map with SkyLand on it, and it's not even detailed. it's just a rough sketch and a name of were it is."

"It makes my house look like a dump." Dash said, tossing a chip in his mouth.

"I though your father was one of the richest people in Ooo?" Finn said, still confused.

"One of the richest people _on _Ooo, North-SkyLand is technically _above _Ooo." Dash rolled his eyes. "My father uses that excuse as a cop-out way of saying we're rich, but not _that _rich."

"Good glob." Finn was dumb-struck. "Is this place really that elite?"

"Extremely." Stacy said. "I've only seen some leaked pictures, but it's the most beautiful place in- or above- the entire world. It's like heaven only you don't have to die to get there."

"You just need to shit diamonds to get there." Marshal joked.

"Basically." Stacy stared down at her phone screen. "It was just updated this morning that a school there had opened on Monday, but the update was withheld since North-SkyLand is so private."

"So what's the big deal?" Flame Prince clearly wasn't getting it.

"The big deal is that it's the most elite and private school to ever open, and their school totally makes our school suck in comparison. This school is said to be fucking amazing." Stacy gushed. "I can't wait for this blog to update."

"Blog? What blog?" Princess BubbleGum looked intrigued. "A blog by someone from the North-SkyLand?"

"You mean you haven't heard?" Stacy gasped. "Oh. my. Glob. It happened on Monday, a new blog opened up on - the writer of the blog is this anonymous person who claims to live in North-SkyLand. Who ever they are, they differently backed up their claim by posting some rad pictures on their blog. They're only put up for a few hours before they get removed, but you can totally tell they were taken from within those golden gates."

"Golden gates?" Finn's brain was starting to hurt.

"The whole SkyLand is surrounded by one." Princess BubbleGum explained quickly. "Tell me more about this blog."

"No one knows who writes it, my guess by the font use and cute lingo- it's probably a girl." Stacy handed her pinked cased Iphone over to PB. "You totally need to follow her. I'm just waiting for her to update more pictures, hopefully taken of the new school."

"I'm not buying it." Marcy said suddenly. "Why would those super-rich snobs need to open up a high school? What's the point? They all probably get private home-schooling anyway."

"That's true." Prince GumBall agreed. "I'm having a hard time finding a reason why they'd open a high school."

"You're rich, Dash." Marcy said bluntly. "Do you have any idea why they would open a high school in a snobby place like that?"

"I'm crossing checking this information." Princess BubbleGum muttered, pulling out her laptop and typing away furiously.

Finn turned to Dash, mind spinning. He wasn't sure what he was more confused about. The new school? The new land? The new knew kids that went to this new school? What Finn still couldn't wrap his head around was how rich these people must be- so rich that they could remove themselves from maps. Dash was rich, like, _really _rich, yet somehow Dash was giving the impression that whoever lived up in North-SkyLand made even someone like him appear homeless.

"Damn." Princess BubbleGum said, turning her laptop screen around so everyone else could see. "There it is, North-SkyLand Academy. Right above C.K High."

"What's the point of it?" Marcy asked again, this time pressing Dash for an answer.

"Well," Dash scratched his cheek with his pointer finger. "Maybe it's a similar reason to why my father buys different businesses and moves all the employes around."

"Why does he do that?" Flame Princesses asked.

"The same reason why the teenagers wanted a school built up there." Dash sighed. "Because they're rich enough. Because they can. Because they're _bored, _and they need something to do."

"I wonder what will happen with the new school." Flame Prince said, zoning out a bit.

"I can garintee one thing." Dash said, looking grim. "We will be getting trouble from them."

"You think so?" Finn suddenly felt a knot in his stomach.

"Definitely." Dash leaned back in his chair. "They're better then us, and we know it- but they're going to fuck with us just to rub it in our faces. Rich assholes."

"Says the kettle." Marcy winked at Dash to smirked in response.

"You can't even compare me to those kids, I'm probably a joke to them." Dash laughed. "Actually, they probably don't even know I exist."

"Ugh, glob!" Stacy's phone vibrated. "New update; the blog just released the school's colors. White with red and black accents. Sounds adorable."

"Sounds cuter than our yellow and white school colors." Flame sighed. "I bet their gym strips are actually cute."

"I bet their designer." Princess BubbleGum chimed in.

"Made of real satin." Marcy made a face.

"Sown together with the tears of endangered animals." Marshal commented. It was unexpected and it cracked everyone up.

"Good glob." Stacy's phone vibrated again. "Oh, look at that. Their school has mandatory uniforms. Guys get dress pants, girls skirts and socks. Sounds stupid."

Flame Princess smiled a little and raised an eyebrow at Stacy.

Stacy sighed loudly. "Okay, fine. It sounds totally adorable."

The bell rang, and lunch was over. Everyone got up and headed to their lockers to prep for their neck class. Deciding he would be late to History class, Finn headed to the washroom and took his time walking back to his locker. The blank spot where the High School Guide book use to be was starring back at Finn, with a heavy sigh, Finn closed his locker after grabbing his text book and headed down the hall. Half way there, Finn looked down and groaned. He had picked up his Social textbook, not History, and now had to lug all the way back to exchange it. Finn turned around and started walking, the hallways were completely silent and empty now. At least, he thought it was. After starring at his shoes for a few moments, Finn looked up and saw someone standing at the end of the hallway. It was a girl, and though she was a little far away, Finn was able to make out how she looked. At first, Finn assumed it was a new freshman student, possibly lost, since Finn had never seen her before. Yet, after closer examination, Finn realized that she was a bit shorter than him, she looked older and was most likely a senior too. The closer Finn got, the farther she shrank behind the corner that led down the hall to the row of lockers Finn was going to. Before she disappeared behind the corner completely, Finn was able to make out what she looked like. Her eyes were big and blue, but not a light blue, a deep blue, like the deepest depths of the ocean. Her hair was purple at the roots, but from there down it faded lighter and lighter, the middle portion of her hair being lilac, and the very ends of her hair being a silver-white color. She was pretty, high cheek bones, long thick eye lashes, and plump cherry colored lips. She was really, really pretty.

As he passed her, Finn turned his head and gave her a friendly smile. Softly he said hello, and she said hello in return, her voice barely over a whisper. Finn made his way over to his locker, opening it back up again and exchanging his textbook, watching the strange new girl from the corner of his eye. She was wearing black knee socks with a red lace bow around the tops of them, black dress shoes, and a white skirt with a black boarder around the bottom. She was wearing a matching white coat, also bordered with black, and a perfectly tied red bow, hanging just bellow the collar of the jacket. Finn closed his locker and locked it, and walked right past her for a few paces. She innocently laced her fingers together behind her back and smiled. Finn continued past her, acting like he wasn't noticing anything odd about her, but stopping a few feet away.

"Why are you here?" Finn said, not turning to face her.

"_Curiosity._" Her voice was a hush, like something carried along a soft breeze.

Finn felt a shiver shoot up his spine, and he ripped around, ready to tell this girl to go back to her own school, but found himself about to yell down an empty hallway. She was gone. She left no trace of even being there. There was no doubt in Finns mind, that was A North-SkyLand Academy student. Like a ghost, she appeared out of thin air, and Finn wondered if he and his friends summoned her here just by talking about North-SkyLand. It was creepy. She was a ghost. She was either a ghost or a demon, the only person who could have disappeared that fast would have had to been dead. No normal human could move like that. The girl had looked human, but Finn knew better. The only other human in Ooo was Susan Strong, so no way was he falling for a cheap trick like that. Finn knew all to well- just because someone appears human, doesn't make them human. Just look at Flame Princess- born a fire elemental, but her appearance changed with one of Princess Bubble Gum's potion. She looked human, but she wasn't.

All durning History class, Finn debated whether or not he would tell his friends about the North-SkyLand student. Finn wondered if they would believe him, Finn could hardly believe what he saw. According to Princess BubbleGum, this place was very private, but on the other hand, Dash assumed the whole reason they opened the school was because they were bored. Maybe a student got bored and decided to take a little field trip down to C.K High, but if that was true, why did she just stand around waiting to get caught, waiting to get seen? Finn scoffed at the thought that she came down to C.K High just to take a peek at the 'commoner life style'. Finn knew just by the look of Dash's house that his father had some serious power and wealth, so he felt some what fearful of the students in North-SkyLand Academy. Were they really people so rich they made Dash's family look like they belonged in the poor house? Could people that powerful even exist?

Finn's phone vibrated in his pocket, he looked to make sure the ice king- or rather, Mr. King, wasn't watching him. Pulling it out of his pocket, he had gotten a mass text from Stacy.

*There's a new update, but it's not from BlogGlob. You know how each school listed comes with it's own link on the education website of Ooo? Click North-SkyLand Academy and prepare to vomit. -Stacy*

Finn pulled the website up on his phone and clicked the link with hesitance, not sure what it would say about North-SkyLand.

~North-SkyLand Academy~

_For the extremely wealthy and power families children,_

_ We bring you North-SkyLand Academy. The most elite _

_ School in all of Ooo. Children of North-SkyLand, please_

_ Join us if you haven't already, and experience the wonder_

_ that is North-SkyLand Academy. For the finest academic _

_ teaching, the top rated clubs, and the world renowned _

_ sports teams, North-SkyLand is the only Academy that_

_ gives a five-star experience. So register today, and join_

_ the fun. North-SkyLand Academy, the playground for the_

_ perfect. _

Finn rolled his eyes. These people were ridiculous. This school and it's staff were clearly taking themselves too seriously. It was only a school, not some great big gala. The students of North-SkyLand academy thought too highly of themselves, it was more embarrassing then anything. The group chat went crazy, everyone clearly outraged by these new stuck up kids from their fancy school. Whether they liked it or not, North-SkyLand was now apart of their school district, and they were just going to have to put up with it from now on. Just another nuisance. For now, Finn decided to keep his little encounter with the North-SkyLand student to himself. It didn't seem to hold that much importance, and it would only cause more drama and worry to be spread throughout the school. That was the last thing Finn needed, the school was finally just reaching peace. Finn was still clinging to the hope that the school could have one good year now that Sugar was gone, a year without disaster. Finn wasn't even sure if the girl he saw was really a student from their or not- he only assumed she was because of her attire. It looked like a very expensive uniform in the North-SkyLand colors, but then again, it could have been from any where. It just wasn't likely.

The bell rang and Finn gathered up his books from his desk, taking his time, not in a particular rush. By the time Finn had left the classroom it was empty of student, and only Ice King remained at his desk, busy with paperwork. Finn walked out into the hall, but paused in the entrance of the door. Everyone outside was stopped, standing, and starring at their phone. Hush whispers echoed off the walls, but it was the sound of scrolling and texting that really amazed Finn. The sound of heels on tile rang out, and Finn turned around to see Stacy, walking at a fast past. She hardly noticed Finn, and nearly walked right by him without saying a word.

"Stacy?" Finn said, almost hesitantly. "What's going on?"

"The North-SkyLand resident who started that blog? She made a new one. A personal one. It just opened up in the last half hour." Stacy's phone was going off in her purse, but she ignored it. "Turns out it's a girl who lives in North-SkyLand, and guess what? She's our age. She is- or will be- attending North-SkyLand Academy."

"Oh, is that all?" Finn was still confused why everyone here cared so much.

"No. That's not all." Stacy suddenly sounded frustrated. "This girl- who ever she is- is talking trash about all the other schools, including C.K High."

"What?" Finn wondered how that was even possible.

"Take a look." Stacy whipped out her phone and pulled up the blog. There were pictures of all the different schools in Ooo, underneath them was a block of text mocking the school for being a 'classless shit-hole'. "And that's not even the worst part."

Horrified, Finn looked away from the Iphone screen. "What's the worst part?"

"Whoever this girl is, she knows what's going on in every school-and she's dishing all the drama out onto her blog. Anyone from any school can see the drama that's going on everywhere. Nothing will be kept a secret anymore, and I have no idea how to stop it."

"We have to close that blog!" Finn was disgusted. How could something so bad happen so fast?

"We can't. I mean- i don't think we can. I'll try everything in my power to get that blog down- even for a little while." Stacy sighed heavily. "The damage has already been done here." She glanced around the hallway of zombie like students.

"Glob, how could this have happened, and so quickly too?" Finn ran his fingers through his hair.

"Damn it." Stacy gritted her teeth. "Here for a week and they're already a nuisance."

"Hm." Finn muttered in agreement, looking out the hall window to the outside world. "North-SkyLand Academy is going to be trouble, for certain..."

"I have a feeling C.K High won't be drama free for a while." Stacy mumbled.

And she was right. This was only the beginning.

xxxxxxxxxx

_Authors note;_

Ah, so a new school joins the school district, a private school in the North-SkyLand. A elite school for the most powerful and rich children on (or above) the planet of Ooo. I wonder what kind of new characters will be introduced now. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, be sure to leave feedback on what you think of the story thus far!

-Pink Peaches.

xxxxxxxxxxx

ignore this part.

Wc: 3296

File: 2

Status: C


	3. Chapter 3

Adventure Time High; Senior Year.

Chapter Three; Tiffany Taffy.

_(This story is told from Tiffany Taffy's point of view.) _

It was another perfect morning, but Tiffany didn't feel like getting up just yet. She rolled over in her Egyptian satin sheets and took a deep breath. Tiffany could smell the cook making breakfast downstairs, the smell of green tea wafting through the vents, coupled along with the scent of freshly baked scones. There was a soft knock on her bedroom door, a maid softly asked if she was up. Tiffany didn't respond. Sitting up, she listened to the maids footsteps disappear down the hallway. It was another perfect day in her perfect life. Drawing back the maroon colored curtains, Tiffany let the sun rays shine through into her bedroom, and looked down into her back yard. The gardener was already busy trimming back leaves to make the blossom tree's in the backyard perfectly circled and symmetrical, just how her father liked. The extravagant garden stretched on for what seemed like miles, a big fountain placed in the center with a stone angel in the middle of it. The clearing around the fountain had a special stone imported from the other side of Ooo, and wooden and back metal benches with red velvet cushions lined the clearing. The sun was rising quickly, and Tiffany wondered what today would hold. After loosely curling her hair and doing her make up, Tiffany slipped on her purple bunny slippers and opened her huge bedroom doors. Tiffany felt sleep calling her back, but she stayed awake despite it. Too tired to take the stairs, Tiffany walked over to the elevator and pressed the button. The smell of breakfast got more and more concentrated as Tiffany walked into the dinning room. A butler pulled out her chair for her, and Tiffany took a seat, eger for her morning tea. A pretty new maid in a crisp french-maid uniform came out carrying a silver tray, a pretty crystal on the top that was used as the handle to pull the cover off it's gold rim. The maid smiled shyly at Tiffany who weakly tried to return the gesture. She was pretty, but Tiffany knew her father would get bored of the new maid in less than two weeks before he hired a new one. Tiffany picked up the tea-cup and stared at the design, smelling the oder of the earl grey tea.

"This is a new tea set." Tiffany said allowed. "The designs are quite intricate. Imported from France?"

"No." Her father who had just walked into the dinning hall took the seat across from her, a newspaper tucked under his arm. "Take a closer look at the color scheme. It's from Germany."

"Should have guess it from the gold detailing." Tiffany muttered, leaning back. "England earl grey?"

"From the back-shop on main street." Her father confirmed.

"Good morning Mr. Taffy." The pretty maid ran out of the kitchen as soon as she heard his voice. "Can I get you anything this morning."

"Cup of earl grey, thank you." Tiffany's father was already getting bored of the new maid, opening his newspaper and ignoring the maids friendly smile.

Looking disheartened, the maid headed back into the kitchen to fetch the cup of tea. A butler placed a three tier tray of scones, jams, clotted cream and butters on the table, and Tiffany's father took a scone and took a bite. Another beautiful young maid entered the dinning hall and walked up to her father, bowing politely.

"Yes, what is it?" Mr. Taffy said using a silk napkin to wipe the corners of his mouth.

"Your suit for today has been pressed and ironed, your shoe's polished, and today's tie has been chosen. I took the liberty of getting your secretary to fax over today's line up and safely filed it into your briefcase." The maid spoke in a subtle english accent, and Tiffany wondered if her father picked her up there on his last visit. "I chose a the black-night silk tie with gold strand detailing from Japan, I hope that's okay."

"Lovely choice." Mr. Taffy's smile was fake. "Thank-you."

"Your tea." The other maid returned, shooting an envious look at the other maid. "Anything else, master?"

"I'm fine, thanks both of you." Mr. Taffy adjusted the tea up on its saucer. "Dismissed."

The maids gave each other annoyed looks and went separate ways, leaving Tiffany to roll her eyes. After her parents got divorced, Tiffany's father went on a spree of travels, buying luxuries items that costed millions, but it didn't make a dent in his income. Another reason he flew all over the world was to find young, beautiful, exotic women from all over to come and work as maids. Though maid uniforms have further developed, Mr. Taffy was always found of the cuteness of a french-maid, and thus had all the female maids dress as such. Tiffany use to hate having all these other women around her father, but as she grew older, she ended up feeling bad for them. They weren't really treated as women by her father, more like a cuban cigar or an imported tea-cup. It didn't matter how pretty they were, they were always replaceable. In turn, the maids didn't like Tiffany either. They didn't like her because they knew that Tiffany was the only thing in her fathers life that he really cared about, someone who wasn't replaceable. Someone who wasn't comparable to a cigar or a tea-cup. Still, the older Tiffany got, the more annoying it was to have only female workers around her. Sure, there were butlers, but they were all much too old for her. Tiffany wanted someone who was her age to work here, a cute foreign boy. The only kids her age were all in competition with one another, who's family was the richest, who's family was the most powerful, who would have the biggest inheritance, who has the biggest net worth. It use to be fun, but now Tiffany found it boring. She had been living a perfect life for far too long, it was predictable. Tiffany reached the age where she was interested in boys, but all the boys she knew were the same boring kids she grew up with.

"I have a question." Tiffany said to her father who was finishing off his scone. "Am I allowed to hire people to work at our house too?"

"Where's this question coming from?" Her father didn't look up from the paper.

"You hire a bunch of pretty maid girls, I want to hire someone my age, it's not fair." Tiffany tried to reason. "I should be allowed to hire people I can stand to be around."

A maid who was cleaning the living room shot her a glare from the open doorway. Tiffany ignored it.

"So what are you thinking?" Tiffany's father set the paper down and removed his reading glasses.

"Can I host additions for a personal butler?" Tiffany pleaded.

"A personal butler?" Mr. Taffy narrowed his eyes. "That's more for businessmen like myself. What would you use a personal butler for?"

"Anything I want." Tiffany replied smartly. "Isn't that the point?"

Finishing his tea, Mr. Taffy stood up and left the newspaper on the table. "Fine. Do as you please."

Tiffany was surprised her father gave in so fast. "Really?"

"Really." Mr. Taffy pulled his sleeve back and looked at his imported watch that cost more than a down payment on a house. "I have to get going, so good luck in finding your personal butler. It's harder than it seems to find someone willing to do it and is a good fit."

"I'm sure I'll be able to find someone." Tiffany sounded confident, but she had no idea were to start looking.

"Are you doing this because you're bored?" Tiffany's father surprisingly asked.

"Partly." Tiffany confessed with a sigh.

"Well, if you'd like, I think I found something for you to do- other than getting a personal butler." Mr. Taffy slid the newspaper across the table before putting his hands in his pockets and walking over to the elevator.

Tiffany wanted for her father to go upstairs to get changed for his meeting before grabbing the newspaper and unfolding it, finding the page her father had bent the corner on. The big bold letters read; "_North-SkyLand News; High School Opening." _Tiffany read the article till the very last word, and felt a rush of excitement. Finally, something to do. Something new. Something interesting. Turning the page, Tiffany read on into the information part of it. To her surprise, she realized that this wasn't the first High school to open. It was uncommon for North-SkyLand residence to keep up with news that was outside their golden gates, but Tiffany tried to read into the rest of Ooo when she had the time. Apparently there were several high schools opened across Ooo, the closest one being C.K High, otherwise known as Candy Kingdom high. It was the first High School to ever open. Tiffany had never been to a high school, but had read about them in old books and seen pictures in even older teen-magazines. Running upstairs, Tiffany took out her Pear-Air Laptop and got onto the Education Division website, she began scrolling. Clicking on a link that lead to the C.K High website, Tiffany became more and more intrigued by Candy Kingdom High. Closing her laptop and heading to her closet, Tiffany made a decision. She was going to go visit C.K High. Pushing through all her designer clothes, Tiffany wondered what she was suppose to wear to a high school. Opening a box she kept on her walk-in-closets floor, she began pulling out the old teen-magazines. Unfortunately, they were no help. All of them were outdated, so outdated that Tiffany wondered if they even sold those types of clothes anymore. Suddenly, there was a knock on Tiffany's bedroom door.

"What is it?" Tiffany asked, still looking for something to wear.

"You have a letter and a package, Mistress Tiffany." One of the elder butlers said.

Walking to the door and opening it, Tiffany took the packages before going and sitting on her bed. It was rare she got mail from anyone. There was a white letter, stationary, sealed with red wax that had a logo stamped into it making a perfect circle. Tiffany didn't recognize the letters in the logo. The other package was a white box with a red ribbon tied around it, just like a christmas present. The tag on it was addressed to her, printed in fancy black calligraphy. Opening the letter, Tiffany was faced with more fancy black calligraphy.

_'Dear Tiffany Taffy, _

_As a youth living in North-SkyLand, you are cordially invited _

_to the grand opening of North-SkyLand Academy. [Information_

_bellow] We hope that you join us on our opening day and _

_consider being a full time student. Grace us with your presence,_

_and become apart of the experience that is North-SkyLand Academy.'_

Though the letter seemed fake and corny, Tiffany was intrigued. Pulling the bow and paper off revealed a black box, and a small card on top of white tissue paper after the lid was removed. It basically explained that this was North-SkyLand Academy's school uniform, and Tiffany was delighted. This was just what she needed. Black-short heeled shoes and black knee socks paired perfectly with the uniform. It was made with only the finest cotton blend, it's details hand stitched, and was tailed to her size, the uniform fit perfectly. The color scheme seemed a bit off with her white and purple colored hair, but Tiffany payed no mind to it. Grabbing her purse, Tiffany headed down the hall and made sure she had her ID on her so she could get back into SkyLand. It was rare she ever left SkyLand, and it was considered somewhat weird to do so. SkyLand had anything anyone would ever want, it had way more then anything the rest of Ooo could offer. Making her way to the Sky Station in one of her fathers private cars, Tiffany hopped out and headed to the platform. Taking out her ID, she pressed it face down onto the screen and allowed the blue light to scan over it. Tiffany took the small disk the machine dispensed and slipped her ID back into her purse before boarding the Sky-Train. The train zig-zagged slowly back and forth, lowering more each second as it descended through the multilayer cloud beds. Finally, it reached the surface of Ooo. Tiffany ignored the funny looks she got when she got off at the Candy-Kingdom station.

If there was one thing that Tiffany loved, it was the discretion of the sky-train, and the discretion of their being in general. SkyLand was rarely talked about because it was so elite and private, but little to the rest of the worlds knowledge, most of the time SkyLand residences were walking among them. Those who weren't too stuck up to admit liking the rest of Ooo often traveled to visit the stranger bits, like tourist attractions. Tiffany wasn't here to tour, though. She was here for a completely different reason. Walking swiftly, Tiffany managed to make her way to C.K High in no time flat, though it felt strange walking. Being out of SkyLand meant being out of all her fathers emitted contacts, she wasn't able to call a private car to take her where ever she wanted. The building looked drab and boring, it wasn't cute at all. Disapointed by the schools esthetics, Tiffany dared to sneak closer to get a better view of the inside. Letting curiosity sweep over her, Tiffany walked right up to one of the windows and looked inside. Everyone was dressed in jeans, t-shirt, sweatpants or skirts, all from general stores, not uniforms. There were kids off all types attending, and Tiffany was amazed by how many students the building held. She assumed it was lunch time since everyone had food in their hand and was eating, so Tiffany decided against going inside quite yet. Feeling a vibration in her purse Tiffany grabbed her cellphone and looked at the new message. It was from her fathers secretary who she was somewhat friends with.

* _[Text] Hey, your father told me you were looking for a personal butler? Thought this might help. xoxo, Miranda. *_

Opening up her e-mail, Tiffany examined the flyer Miranda had made up for her. It was a hiring flyer for a personal butler, it was perfect. Tiffany nearly jumped out of her skin as a loud bell rang, it was crude and sounded more like the bell of a fire alarm. After letting out an embarrassing yell of fright, Tiffany wondered if anyone had spotted her. She waited for a few moments before peering through the window again, but was relived to see that lunch time was over and classes were back in session, the hallways were empty. A perfect time to go inside and take a little tour. Sneaking through the unguarded front doors of the school, Tiffany noted that the inside were just as bland as the outside. Everything in the school was cheaply made. The chairs were blue and plastic, with no cushions made from velvet. The round lunch tables were also plastic, a dull grey color, with no silk table cloth or even a proper tea-set on them. The cafeteria was a thing of horror, the food looked repulsive and it was served on cheap plastic trays. Walking down the hallways, Tiffany became more and more curious about the lockers. They were a dark blue color with dented doors and silver locks. Tiffany wanted to see what was inside them.

"Don't even think about it."

Gasping, Tiffany turned around. "Tanya, what the glob are you doing here?!"

"I was curious too." Tiffany's younger sister tried to sound innocent.

"Have you been here before?" Tiffany couldn't help but snap.

"Yes. And no I wasn't seen and no I didn't do anything that could get me in trouble." Tanya paused. "I mean... I may have... checked out a book?"

Tiffany narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean by that?"

"Okay, so I saw this kid put an interesting looking book into his locker so I thought I'd check it out." Tanya had a look of guilt. "Don't tell dad."

"I won't." Tiffany said sharply. "If you give me the book and promise not to come back here."

"That's not fair!" Tanya whined loudly.

"Shh!" Tiffany glared. "How did you even find out about this place before me?"

"Glob, because you're so disconnected. Seriously. You need to get on ." Tanya pulled out her phone. "Some girl claiming to be from North-SkyLand is totally trashing this school- and all the other schools."

"Uncool." Tiffany muttered. "No one saw you use your ghost elemental right?"

"Nope. I was super sly about it." Tanya sounded proud.

"Promise to give me the book?" Tiffany pressed.

"Yes." Her sister responded bleakly.

"And promise you won't come back here?" Tiffany added more seriously.

"Why?" Her sister whined again. "This is the most fun I've had in a while!"

"Because it's dangerous, and besides-" Tiffany looked over her shoulder to make sure no one was coming down the hall. "You have your own school to attend to now."

"A school's opening up in SkyLand?" Tanya gasped.

Tiffany nodded.

"How did you know that before me?" Tanya began texting furiously.

"I have my connections." Tiffany smiled. "But you need to go home before we get caught."

Sighing, Tanya gave in. "Fine."

Using her ghost element power, Tanya faded from sight and walked right past the main office block, leaving through the front doors without anyone noticing. It was times like these were having a mother who was a ghost element payed off. Taking a deep breath, Tiffany final felt she had the situation under control. Turning the corner, she was going to leave out of the same doors she entered the building in. Not even three steps out into the hall, and she was spotted. A boy was walking down the hall, catching sight of her as he looked up from his feet. Frozen in panic, Tiffany wondered what she should do. It was too late to use her ghost element now while he was looking at her, and he was approaching too fast to try and turn the corner and use it then. Only seconds went by, and they were almost face to face. Tiffany looked the boy over, he was cute. Most likely a year older than her, the boy had blonde hair, long enough to hang just above his piercing blue eyes. His skin was milky and flawless, his cheeks a soft shade of pink, and was dressed as an average student. Flashing her a devastating smile and gently said hello in a warm tone, he walked over to his locker a few feet away and opened it up.

Mind racing, a million thoughts were flying through Tiffany's head. _Am I standing out? Can he tell I'm not from here? is he wondering why I'm out of class, or why I'm wearing a school uniform? I have to get out of here... I can't risk this anymore. _

So consumed by her thoughts, she didn't notice the boy had closed his locker and was now walking past her. Tiffany could hear her heart beat pounding in her ears.

_Just keep walking... _Tiffany pleaded in her head. _Please... _

"Why are you here?" His question shattered the silence, but his tone was wondering, with just the slightest edge of hostile.

With his back turned to her and her options running out, Tiffany held her breath for a moment as she disappeared from sight. Not wanting to leave the question unanswered, she managed to summon up some courage.

"Curiosity." Tiffany answered honestly.

The boy turned around quickly, and studied the empty air. He couldn't see her. She was inviable- and now, she was safe.

Watching him walk away gave Tiffany a sense of satisfaction, but also a new strange feeling. Something about that boy was different. Something about him stood out. Taking her cellphone out of her pocket, she sent a text asking Miranda to print out one of those flyers she made. Tiffany headed out the schools south-wing doors and smiled to herself as she walked back to the Sky-Train station. It seems she found the perfect candidate.

xxxxxxxx

_Authors notes;_

Woo! New character introduction! Not just one, but a whole family! Two parents (divorced) and two young daughters, Tiffany and Tanya. I love this character set so much! What do you guys think of the new extremely rich and privileged characters that live in the most elite area of Ooo? They seem pretty nice for spoiled brats if you ask me. Be sure to leave me some feed back!

Love as always,

-Pink Peaches.

xxxxxxxx

Ignore this part.

Wc: 3396

Status: C

File: 3


	4. Chapter 4

Adventure Time High; Senior Year.

Chapter Four: Forgotten Books.

It was the second tuesday of the school year, and everyone was still talking about the new blog on . The Blog became more and more popular, it seemed like over night it got hundreds of follows. Unlike other blogs, this one had no comment box and no author. Everyone seemed to be waiting for something, anything to be posted. Finn was sitting in science class when the update finally came. The author of the blog posted two things, the blog name, and an assumed alias. The Blog was now called; "The Sweet Gossip." and the author posted her name as 'Ghost Girl'. This brought even more traffic to her blog page. It seemed like everyone was talking about The Sweet Gossip, and the more it was talked about, the worse it would get. At first the blog was all about trashing all schools (except for North-SkyLand Academy), but the more popular it got, the farther the blog expanded. Now Ghost Girl was writing about drama that was normal kept private between schools, like the latest break-ups and make ups. Everything was public, from rumors to secrets, nothing was kept private anymore. Stacy wanted to make a blog countering The Sweet Gossip, but had nothing to go on. No one could fight it, no one had even be near SkyLand. How were they suppose to counter something they knew nothing about? The more private they tried to make things, the faster it would be discovered. Everyone was in a state of fear, never knowing whether or not they'd be the next victim of The Sweet Gossip. Finn was so zoned out thinking about it, he didn't even realize that the lunch bell had rung.

Everyone sat down at the usual lunch table, and took a moment to look around the rest of the cafeteria.

"Good Glob." Stacy sighed. "Would you just look at this mess The Sweet Gossip is causing?"

"We need to do something to distract from this mess." Rebecca Raspberry was sitting with the rest of them today, usually she sat at the table of cheer leaders. "Stacy, work your magic."

"I don't get girls." Dash sighed. "I also don't get this blog thing. Is it really that big of a deal?"

"Yeah," Marshal said tapping his plastic spoon on his lunch tray. "Can't we just ignore it?"

"It's too late for that!" Rebecca exclaimed. "Everyone's totally reading into it!"

"We need a new trend." Stacy was scrolling through some social media news feed. "But what?"

"Glob!" Rebecca said suddenly. "You know what's been spreading like wildfire over at North Mountain and Yellow Cross high?"

"That job trend?" Stacy raised an eyebrow. "Yeah I read about that."

"Job trend?" Princess BubbleGum looked confused. "Since when was getting a job a hot trend?"

"Since a bunch of minor celebrities have been getting common jobs. It's become a totally hot fad, but no one in C.K High has really been about the job scene." Rebecca Raspberry suddenly stood up. "I'm going to go put together a job board. We need this distraction."

"You really think that will work?" Marshal didn't sound convinced. "Seems like a long shot."

"It may be a long shot, but it's worth a shot." Rebecca said, and Finn couldn't help but admire her a little bit.

"She's right." Princess Bubble Gum looked up from her laptop. "A new trend is just what we need right now. A positive one. Maybe people will get so busy posting about their new job, it'll take some attention away from The Sweet Gossip blog."

"Who knows, maybe it'll be fun!" Marcy sounded oddly enthusiastic.

That was the day the job trend started, and it had worked perfectly according to Stacy's plan. The new trend drew attention away from the blog, and for the while being, everything was peaceful again. At least, it was for everyone else. It only took a matter of days for all his friends to find jobs that fit them perfectly, but Finn was finding a hard time finding one that suited him. Marshal-Lee worked at a cafe on the corner of main-street, working behind the till and making the coffee's. Finn had visited Marshal there before, it was called the '_Warm Cup Cafe' _and Finn was actually surprised the first time he visited Marshal there. Finn was use to seeing Marshal in black ripped jeans and red plaid shirt, dressed like the typical bad boy, but for work he dressed completely different. A black collared, button up dress shirt, and black dress pants, all underneath a tan colored apron with the cafe's logo in white on the front of it. Even Finn had to admit, Marshal cleaned up nicely. Working only three shops down was Prince Gum Ball, he worked at the '_Sweet Swirl Ice creamery shop' _. Marcy and Flame Princess both got a job working at '_Hot Topic' _working behind the counter and working the floor. Princess BubbleGum worked at the library at the end of the street, shelving books, and Stacy got a job at '_Urban Crown-Fitters', _A clothing store that only sold the most expensive designer clothes. Flame Prince worked at a auto-repair shop, assisting senior workers in fixing up cars and trucks- story was he first tried working at a pottery shop to harden the clay like a helm, but seeing as he was like a bull in a china shop he didn't enjoy working there. Dash was working at a small store on the other side of the street, called the _'Sun Glass Hut', _Glob knows how much he was spending there on a daily basis rather than making money. Finn was the only one out of his friends who couldn't find a job, and with the job trend spreading so fast, he was running out of options. Nothing really interested Finn, which left almost all of the other kids in C.K high to get hired.

It was already Friday, another week had flown by and the hype over the Sweet Gossip blog was lessening. Finn was exhausted, between school studies and trying to figure out who was behind the sweet gossip blog, he was running on empty. Taking his time, Finn walked down to the Warm Cup Cafe, deciding if he was going to be up for the rest of tonight job searching, he should probably grab a coffee first. The cafe was busy, the only table left was one in the back corner. To Finn's surprise, it wasn't full of high school students, more middle aged people. Finn didn't see anyone he knew in the cafe other than Marshal, who was busy in his uniform running coffee's out to people, smiling and being polite. When the rush hour died down and most people finished their coffee and left the cafe, only Finn and a few people were left. Finn had a different waiter, she had her hair pulled into a high pony tail and would smile and blush every time she walked by Finn's table. Finn lazily drank his coffee, too busy reading his newspaper to flirt back with the waitress. Only when his waitress and another girl who worked behind the counter started stocking a shelf full of coffee beans next to him did Finn listen to what they were saying.

"See that hot guy over there?" The one with the blonde pony tail clearly wasn't interested in Finn anymore.

"Was that a pun?" A girl with short brown hair cut just bellow her ears giggled. "He's a fire elemental, he's really good looking!"

"Yeah, that's Flame Prince." The girl with the blonde pony tail bounced up and down.

"Flame Prince?" The brunet gasped. "Next inline to rule the Fire Kingdom of Aaa?"

"Yeah, that's him." The blonde said, and both girls paused to size up Flame Prince as he walked over to an open table and took a seat.

"Do you think I should go flirt with him?" The girl ran her fingers through her short hair, and looked to the other waitress.

However, the girl in the ponytail was giving her friend a look of sympathy. "Sorry, you might as well just give up now. He comes in often, but he only ever sits in Marshals area."

"Friend from school?" The brunet sighed.

"That's what I thought too, but he tips Marshal really well and he comes in almost everyday." The blonde suddenly had pink rushing to her cheeks. "I'm starting to think they're something more."

Finn drew his attention away from the gossiping girls and glued his eyes to Marshal. He was handing an older woman her coffee, running back to grab her a few napkins. Marshal hadn't noticed Flame Prince yet, and had walked back to ask the other guy behind the till something. Finn could hear them clearly since the cafe was somewhat quiet.

"Yeah, just remember the order in which they're stacked." The other guy was saying to Marshal, suddenly looking over his shoulder and smiling. "Looks like you have a customer."

Marshal glanced over his shoulder and finally noticed Flame Prince, color rose to his cheeks and he suddenly bent his head, he said something to the other guy that Finn couldn't catch from the distance he was sitting at. Suddenly snatching the notebook from the counter Marshal made his way over to Flame Prince.

"What can I get you?" Marshal said dully, and Flame Prince smirked, only making Marshal look more mad.

"Is that anyway to speak to a customer? Tsk." Flame Prince set down his cellphone and grabbed Marshals hand with the pen in it. "If you want a good tip, you better start smiling, Marshy."

Finn wanted to watch more, but felt that it would be rude. Whatever was going on here would be brought to light soon enough, since now nothing kept a secret. It felt wrong watching Marshal and Flame Prince talk, in a somewhat private manner. Glancing over his shoulder one more time before he left, Finn couldn't help but smile a little bit. Whatever was going on between Flame Prince and Marshal, it was cute. Cute, but none of his business. Letting out a heavy sigh, Finn made his way back down main street. He had checked the job board at the Warm Cup Cafe, but nothing seemed like a suitable job. Finn knew he didn't want to work in retail, dealing with a large amount of customers on a day to day basis. Finn was a hero, a people pleaser, just not in that department. He wanted something easy, something simple, something that wouldn't be annoying. Grabbing a newspaper, Finn decided to head home. Job hunting was a lot harder then it seemed.

Jake was already home when Finn arrived, hunched over a stack of paper, muttering about how being a teacher was hard. Finn didn't bother him, and instead headed upstairs to his room. Finn realized that people had snapped up all the good jobs as soon as the trend broke in C.K high, leaving slim picking for Finn. Opening up the newspaper, Finn realized that there was even less then he first assumed. If Finn wanted to be apart of this trend, he'd need to move fast to find a job. At first it was to distract people from that stupid blog, but now it had snowballed into some big event. Finn was determined to get a job, Jake had one, and now it was Finn's turn to start pulling some weight around the house. Last years storm caused some pretty bad damages around the house, and Jake was the only one who was working his ass off to clean the place up. Jake insisted that Finn didn't worry about it since he was still a student, but a job would be a perfect way to help out. Grabbing a red pen, Finn started scanning over the job listings, and crossing the odd ones out. Where he didn't have the experience, or the job description seemed too out of character for him, Finn would cross it off the list. After a short period of time, Finn was left with a paper full of red. The coffee from before did nothing to help him, and soon Finn could feel tiredness wash over him. He ended up falling asleep with the red pen in hand.

Morning came too quick, and Finn felt as if the whole night had slipped right by him. Still tired, Finn wondered if the cafe was open yet. It was friday, but it was a Staff meeting day, so the school was closed to students. Finn also thought about going to the school to see if they would let him in to get his Chemistry book, he had a test on Monday that he wanted to study for. It was somewhat overcast today, and Finn threw on a hoodie, just incase it rained on the way. Main street was quiet, and Finn guessed that most people were sleeping in, bad weather always made everyone in Ooo slow down. After another failed job hunt, Finn was feeling discouraged, and exhausted. Walking over to the cafe, Finn checked the little sign on the bottom of the window. They just opened a little under an hour ago, and it was empty. Empty, but open. And Finn needed coffee. Opening the door, the bell that usually chimed on entrance was silent. A small paper sign on the counter read; 'Bell broken! :( please ring this one for service!' A small silver bell like in a hotel sat next to it, but Finn waited. Scanning over the menu, Finn wondered if he should try a drink with more caffeine in it than usual. Deciding on an expresso, Finn put his one hand in his coat pocket, and with his other hand, reached for the bell. The tip of his fingers were just about to press down on the cool metal when he heard a loud thump. It came from the back room, down the hall way to the left of him. Finn didn't move. Finn didn't press the bell. He just stayed quiet. _Had someone fallen?_ No, that wasn't it. Heavy breathing and soft moans, it was faint, but it was there. Leaning back a little, Finn peered around the corner. The moans escalated a little, followed by a stern; 'hush'. Pulling his fingers away from the bell, Finn took three steps towards to the wall and stopped, and peered through the doorway.

Flame Prince had Marshal pinned against the wall, holding Marshal to the wall by his wrists. Face buried in Marshals neck, it was clear Flame Prince wasn't here for a coffee. Instead, he was busy kissing Marshal up and down his neck, causing Marshal to squirm and sigh, even the occasional moan. Marshal has his work apron on, but it wasn't tied in the back- it seemed he was interrupted. Suddenly Marshal began speaking softly, begging for Flame Prince to stop, his voice shaky. Taking a few steps back, Finn turned around and gave the bell on the counter one final look. There would be coffee somewhere else. Somewhere not here. The other coffee shop had limited menu, their coffee was shit, but at least it didn't have two of his friends trying to get to second-base with each other in the back room. Finn wasn't really sure how to feel. It was clear Flame Prince and Marshal had something going on, but whatever they were doing, they wanted it to be a secret. Sighing and putting his head in his hand, Finn couldn't help but feel a little conflicted. On one hand, it was great that they made each other happy,- or, at least lustful- but now wasn't the best time to be hiding a secret. The job trend got attention away from the Sweet Gossip Blog, but that didn't mean 'Ghost girl' wasn't still reporting every little thing that happened at C.K high.

Heading to the school, Finn took a sip of his coffee in a foam to-go cup, in which it made it taste even worse, and knocked on the door. A janitor in grey-blue overalls answered, his headphones pulled down around his neck.

"No school today." Was all he said before going to close the door.

"I know." Finn said quickly, before he got shut out. "I'm just here to grab a textbook."

"Go for it." The janitor said around his unkept mustache.

Walking through the empty halls, Finn felt himself getting more and more heavy with worry. Every thing was in a weird calm period now, but sooner or later, shit would hit the fan. Finn wished he knew the person behind the Sweet gossip blog, but there was no way of finding out. Finn also wished he knew who had gotten into his locker and stole his Guide to High School book, but there wasn't a trace of evidence who did that either. On top of that, North-Sky Land Academy was posing as some sort of threat to all the other schools, and there was no way of stopping that. It seemed like everything was out of his control, yet again, and he was stuck at the bottom. The secrets of SkyLand had to be revealed, sooner or later, an opportunity would arise, and Finn would take it. Nothing is 100%, he just had to wait for the chance to get into SkyLand and find that person behind the Sweet Gossip Blog and put a stop to it. Feeling less discouraged, Finn turned and walked down the science hall. To his surprise, Finn saw that he wasn't the only student in school. Prince Gum ball was walking out of a class room, but all the lights were off. He wasn't dressed in his normal pink t-shirt, but this time a black hoodie and jeans. Prince GumBall pulled the hood over his head and stuck his hands into his pockets, looking over his shoulder as he kept walking down the hall. Finn was going to call out to him, but decided he better not. It was clear Prince GumBall was hiding something, and it would be better not to call attention to it. Once Prince GumBall disappeared down the hall, Finn let out a heavy sigh. Another one of his friends, hiding a secret. Turned the opposite corner, Finn made his way down the social hallway to his locker, and hand his hand on the lock when there was a noise behind him. Looking over, Finn saw the hallway was still empty, but a chair had fallen over. Pausing, Finn wondered if someone was there, but after a minute or two of waiting, it was clear it wasn't GumBall, so it must have just been his imagination. Turning the lock and entering the three digit code, Finn opened his locker and stared inside. His fingers had just reached the Chemistry textbook when a different book caught his eye. Finn couldn't believe it. Back in it's original place, it was the high school guide. Grabbing it, Finn quickly opened it and flipped through the pages, only to find everything was intact and the same. Finn wasn't sure if he should be scared or relived. On one hand, he had the book back. On the other hand, someone had just got into his locker. Again. Without a trace. Closing his locker, Finn rushed home.

Finn knew that no one would make a point to break into his locker to take the book, only to break in again to return it without changing something. If it was, why didn't they just keep the book? Something must had been placed, changed, or removed. Laying on his bed and flipping through page for page, Finn sighed. Nothing was changed. Nothing was placed. Nothing was removed. It was the same old book he had found freshman year. The same brown leather book with neatly cursive writing, the same velvet Book mark, the same shitty inside cover that was made out of old brown paper and beginning to peel away. That's when it hit him. Flipping to the back of the book and sitting up, Finn stared down to the old brown page that was poorly sealed to the leather. The corner was folded down. Nervously, Finn pulled it farther and farther back, until it revealed that small bit of space between the leather and the inside cover. Inside it was a letter. A letter that wasn't there before.

Carefully taking it out, Finn examined the letter. It was on lilac paper, sealed with a black ribbon. Fancy black writing spelled out; '_To Finn', _and with a shaky hand, Finn undid the black ribbon. If the letter was signed, Finn would know who it was who got into his locker. Yet, Finn wasn't sure he was ready to read what the letter had to say. Regardless, Finn unfolded the paper, and read the text.

_Greetings Finn, you have here by been coordinately invited _

_to attend the Personal Butler/Assistant Audition to become_

_Tiffany Taffy's Personal Right-Hand man. _

_This is an exclusive one time invitation,_

_for you and you alone. _

_Come alone, and come prepared. _

_Information and one day pass bellow._

_North-SkyLand- Above Ooo._

_SkyLand-N._

_Home address; 27th silver cloud drive._

_Train station pass. _

_Event date; Tomorrow. (Saturday) Noon sharp. _

_No late entries. _

_One day only. _

_Please burn letter after event date._

_Thank you. _

Included in the envelope was a laminated piece of paper, a one time use ticket to and from skyland, for one day only. Finn stared at the paper and the pass for a long time before laying back down. Someone he never met before from SkyLand wanted him to be their personal assistant? A butler? So many questions began flying through Finns head. _Who the hell is Tiffany Taffy? How did she know about me? Was she really the one who broke into my locker? Why me? Why take the book? Did she know the book was something I cared about? Something that I would just forget? Why me of all people...? _Finn blinked up at his celling, before smiling a little. He smiled a little more, and a little more, and then broke up into laughter. He had forgotten his Chemistry textbook.

xxxxxxxx

_Authors note;_

So much happened in this chapter I don't even know what to re-cap. Flame Prince and Marshal-lee shipping! Whoo! First gay ship in Adventure Time High. (nose bleeds) What the hell was Prince GumBall doing. Who's this girl asking Finn to come work for her. SO MANY QUESTIONS. Not much dialogue in this chapter.

Ick. My hands are starting to get really cramped. How is this only the fourth chapter. It feels like I've written so much. *cries* - BUT BEFORE I FORGET, IN CHAPTER SIX THERE WILL BE A GAY LEMON (SEX SCENE) SO PREPARE YOUR ANUS. AND EYES. BUT MOSTLY YOUR ANUS. You have been warned.

xxxxxxxxxx

Ignore this part.

Wc: 3702

File: 4

Status: C


	5. Chapter 5

Adventure Time; Senior Year.

Chapter 5; The Butler Games: Welcome to SkyLand, Finn! (Part 1)

Finn kept the letter folded up in his pocket as he walked outside, pulling up a map on his cellphone he found himself going down a windy pathway that led into the forest. Finn found it odd that if these people were so rich, why didn't they simply just send a private car for him? Finn sighed and remembered that these people in SkyLand were all about their discretion. Of course they couldn't just send down a private car, probably black and designer with custom built angel wings on both sides to come and land right in the middle of Ooo. That would be too obvious. Instead, they had a private Sky Station. It's location was hidden and reserved for residences of SkyLand, and the permitted guests. Rubbing the back of his neck, Finn kept a close on the time. He didn't want to be late, so he decided on slipping out of the house before Jake woke up to go early. Yet, that wasn't the only reason. Finn was a little embarrassed, it was clear that this job was one of importance, so he needed to dress to the occasion. He was in a black suit, black tie, black dress shoes. It wasn't tailored so it hung a little awkward, but Finn didn't mind. At least he put in the effort to dress in formal attire. Sort of. His socks were pink- but it wasn't his fault. It was Jakes fault that all his underwear and socks were pink instead of white, Jake had thrown in his red scarf without looking to see what else was in the washer. Finn didn't care all that much. It's not like he'd have to take off his pants or shoes or anything. This was a serious job, one that he didn't expect to get- but thought it was worth a shot. Clearly not everyone was invited to try out for the position, so Finn must have some qualities Mrs. Taffy was looking for. At least, that's what he hoped.

Finn stumbled into an opening, it didn't have any tracks, but this was as far as the instructions led. Finn wondered if this was some sort of joke, that Mrs. Taffy didn't actually exist and that this was some sort of rouse. Even though it was probably frowned upon, Finn brought his sword. It was concealed in an inside pocket of his pants, surely not to be discovered. No way he could get in trouble for it if no one could find it. Suddenly, the bushes on the other side of the clearing rustled. An older gentleman stepped out, the top of his head bald, a wrinkled face and small eyes peering from rectangle shaped glasses.

"Are you the young man who goes by the name 'Finn'?" The older man read off a piece of paper.

"I am." Finn suddenly wondered if this old man was some sort of pervert, posing as Mrs. Taffy.

"You're the last to arrive." He didn't sound impressed, but gestured for Finn to walk along with him. "This way, please."

Finn followed the old man down a stoney trail that led into a beautiful garden with a platform on it. The old man explained that this was the SkyLand docking station and Finn was to wait here until the train arrived. The old man made it clear that Finn wasn't allowed to tell anyone about this area, take any pictures, or write about this place under any circumstances. Taking a seat on the hand carved bench, Finn was baffled. Who ever these SkyLand residences were, they sure covered their bases.

"I have this waver for you to sign." The old man came back with a paper, the print so small and bricked together it hurt Finn's eyes.

"Are you kidding me?" Finn sighed, but picked up the pen.

"Indeed not. You should consider yourself the luckiest of the lucky, guests are indeed a rarity in SkyLand." The old man pushed up his glasses, and a strange whooshing sound suddenly rose up from the silence.

"The hell is that sound?" Finn looked up and saw a train, like a subway, but nicer. It was zig zagging back and forth, preparing to stop on the platform.

"The '_hell_'?" The older man raised his lack of eyebrows. "You're not much to look at, and clearly aren't the brightest. Well, best of luck to you anyway."

"Rude." Finn muttered, pulling out his one day pass and scanning it on the machine in front of the platform.

Instantly, Finn saw the screen light up. A picture of him came up on the screen, as well as his birthday, his age, his weight, his gender, his home address, his blood type. Everything about him. Finn was taken aback, how in the great land of Ooo did all his information end up on here? Not even Jake knew Finns blood type. Finn turned to ask the old man what this was about, but he was gone. By the time Finn turned back to the platform, the train slowed to a halt and the doors opened with a quiet hush. Finn took a moment and thought about what he was doing. This person could have kids that went to North-SkyLand Academy, his rival school. Finn admitted to himself, he wasn't going to help with the job trend, in fact that was the furthest thing from his mind. Finn really just wanted to see North-SkyLand Academy. He wanted to see SkyLand. He wanted to see what all the fuss about. In all truthfulness, Finn didn't even want the job. But he would go to the audition if that meant he could see just a small glimpse of this legendary land. So focused on his own thoughts, Finn didn't notice the doors were beginning to close. Leaping forward, Finn got caught between the doors for a moment before struggling through. He had only just made it in. Finn didn't realize he had made a fool of himself before he looked over to the only other person on the train. A fat woman in a red fur lined coat and a red feathery hat was starring at him with wide horrified eyes. Finn guessed that she was thinking that he was here to rob the train or something.

Trying to sound friendly, Finn raised his hand in greeting. "Hey, how ya' goin'?"

The woman only looked more concerned in response, eyes widening.

"Fucking never mind." Finn mumbled taking a seat a few rows ahead of her. "Rich people."

Just as the words had left Finns mouth, he realized he was sitting on hand- embroidered cushions. They were blue velvet, and they sat perfectly on a cherry-wood bench, the most expensive type of wood, with hand carved detailing. On the end on the benches arm rest was gold. Real gold. It made a pretty design, but must had cost a fortune to do on every arm rest. The floor was an expensive looking type of dark marble, and for fuck sakes, it was lit by chandlers. They were small, but still. Finn had never felt more out of place before. He felt like a mud stain on the Mona Lisa. As the train departed into the sky, Finn had a horrifying realization. This was only the public transportation- just imagine what the streets look like, the buildings, the houses. Oh glob, the houses. The houses must be like palaces. Finn suddenly looked as equally as horrified as the woman behind him. Finn wanted to laugh, the woman had every right to be horrified by him. She'd probably lived a groomed life, never having to use a public washroom or wearing anything less than designer clothing. Finn guessed as a baby she was crawling around in Gucci designed diapers and diamond incrusted soothers.

Looking out the window, Finn watched as they climbed higher and higher into the sky. So high that his ears popped. They passed a layer of clouds, and Finn was certain that they would be reaching the other platform soon, but they kept rising. Getting up and heading to the front of the train, Finn read a poster. It had a picture of a man in fancy suit, his arm around another man who was dressed in ratty clothing. The words above it read; '_Guest to SkyLand?' _-Finn realized that the man in the ratty clothing was the guest. Scowling, Finn muttered how messed up that was, but grabbed a brochure anyway. He unfolded it and turned it length wise. The diagram showed just how high they were going. Sitting down, Finn read over the brochure. It basically explained that there were three types of clouds. The every day clouds normal people see in the sky were called Thin clouds, the pinkish colored clouds way above those were called dense clouds, and finally the light yellowish clouds above those were called land clouds. According to the brochure, both thin clouds and dense clouds weren't strong enough to build a city on top of, thus they built it on the strongest but highest layer of cloud. To put it into perspective, the tallest mountain in Ooo only barely reached dense cloud level, the pink clouds. Way above those still was a thicker, stronger type of cloud that held a huge land on top if it. As Finn read on, he learned that land-clouds don't move, they don't shift. It was like land above land. As Finn continued, the brochure got more and more redundant. It was bad enough that the poster portrayed people from outside of SkyLand as some sort of filthy commoner, but now even the brochure was starting to talk to him like he was a child. Crumpling it up, Finn through it on the ground, and turned to the woman behind him who was giving him a look of scorn.

Finn ignored it. They were almost at SkyLand anyway. "Oi, lady. You're from SkyLand?"

"Born and raised." She said in a posh and proper voice, turning up her nose.

"Good for you." Finn said narrowing his eyes. "You from North SkyLand?"

"South." She replied shortly.

"What's your name?"

"What's it to you?"

"Nice to meet you, -it-to-ya."

"Typical commoner behavior." She said mockingly.

"Hey, if you're so rich, why don't you get your chins incrusted with jewels?" Finn asked smoothly.

The woman shook her short curled hair around her fat head. "Jewels on a chin, how silly."

"Well yeah it'd look silly if you only did it on the one chin." Finn pointed to his neck. "You have to do the other two so they all match."

As soon as the doors of the train were open, the woman was chasing him out, sputtering and yelling as she swung her clutch handbag around at him. She landed a few hard hits on his arm, and Finn was too annoyed. What ever was in her bag was heavy

"Jesus woman, what's in your bag?" Finn glared as he stumbled out the trains doorway. "A ton of metal or your mid morning snack?"

Women in high heels and big sparkly earrings stopped and stared in wonder at the argument, but the fat woman in red soon stormed off, leaving Finn alone at the platform, his hair a mess. Maybe he had asked for it, but he still didn't think it was right. SkyLand people shouldn't treat Ooo people as lesser just because they live on Earth, not above it. Finn was regretting coming to the butler audition more and more, all these rich people were the same. The women carried their small dogs in their big designer purses, even the dogs had designer purses- hell, even the dogs purses had purse dogs. Everything was designer, everything was real. Real gold, real silver, real diamonds, which could be considered as situational irony since everyone around was so fake. Just from a second glance of people walking by on the street, Finn could tell. Boob jobs, hair extensions, fake nails, false teeth, chin reduction, liposuction. They were pretty but they were fake. Walking out of the tunnel, Finn climbed up the stairs that led to SkyLand. Finn could hardly see anything through the tinted windows of the sky train building, and was eager to get out and look around.

"Welcome to SkyLand, enjoy your stay." A woman with a tightly pinned topknot took his pass and ripped off the blue section of his pass before returning it back to Finn.

Finn walked at a brisk pace, even though he wanted to stop and admire the beautiful architecture of the train station, he knew there was much more waiting for him just beyond the exit. As he reached the door, Finn went to open it, but a man in a suit held it open for him. Even the train station had a sense of class and beauty.

Finn walked out and stood in awe at the beauty of SkyLand. There were sky trains all over, like a type of public transportation, but just bellow them on painted sky was a whole traffic system. Fancy designer shops and boutiques lined every street, the smell of gourmet food and cafe shops wafted through the air. The building looked as if they were made out of some type of special brick, but Finn was too awe struck to take real notice. The air was so much cleaner up here then Finn expected, and he wondered if it had something to do with the flower pots lining the street curbs. It was as beautiful as heaven, only he wasn't dead. Tree's of orange, yellow, red, and pink were growing in square patches of grass like road separators, they were growing some odd shaped fruit that looked plump and ripe. The sky was a very light shade of blue, and Finn looked around for the sun, it looked a lot bigger in SkyLand then it did down on Ooo. The sky was clear, as to be expected, this was apparently the last cloud level.

When Finn finally snapped out of his daze, he noticed people looking at him funny. A woman with blonde curly hair and round dark sunglasses in a pink sparkly dress looked him up and down, her little white puppy sitting in her purse looking tired and annoyed. Finn Awkwardly pulled out his invitation and looked over the given address, and realized why everyone was looking at him funny. His sloppy suit was bad enough, but now it had a rip in it's elbow, probably from nearly getting caught in the doors of the sky train on his way up. On top of that, Finn could probably guess that his hair was a mess due to the fat lady from the train smacking him repeatedly with her clutch purse. Groaning inwardly, Finn half wondered if he'd be able to find a suit shop and some place to buy a brush to fix his hair before he went to Mr. Taffy's house. Suddenly Finn's phone started going off in his suit pocket, pulling it out, Finn almost forgot he had set an alarm so he wouldn't be late. Good reminder, but useless. Finn could tell if he wanted to be on time, he'd have to go now- no time for touch ups. Clutching the invite, Finn flagged down the nearest taxi and crawled inside.

"Are you even a Sky Land resident?" Even the Taxi driver was looking at him funny.

Throwing him a twenty dollar bill and ignoring his rude remark pulled out his invite and pointed to the address. "To the Taffy residence, please."

"The Taffy residences?" The Taxi driver put the car into drive with a bewildered look. "I hope you have actual business there, young man. Not even the highest ranking SkyLand families would dare waste the Taffy family's time."

"I'm going there for a job interview." Finn mumbled, yet again meeting another rude and nosy Sky Land resident.

"Well, best of luck to you, son." The man chuckled rudely.

After a little while of driving, the Taxi finally came to a halt.

"This is were I leave you." The taxi driver said, scratching the back of his head. "I don't have the permission to go past their gates. At least, not without getting tackled by a million body guards."

"Oh." Finn said, his nervous already growing. "Well, thanks for the ride."

"Yeah, this time I'm genuine." The cab drive said as Finn got out of the taxi. "Good luck."

"Thanks."

"You know you look like shit though right?"

"Yes. I know I look like shit." Finn said closing the cab door. "But at least I'm not too late."

Running up the driveway, which seemed never ending, Finn made his way to the front door where two men in suits stood. The house was massive. If Finn wasn't seeing it with his own eyes, he wouldn't believe a house of this size even existed, let alone have it sitting on top of a cloud. The house looked more like a palace, and Finn could count at least six floors. Pulling out his invitation, Finn decided that he better head inside before he got cold feet. The two men chuckled rudely as Finn handed over his invitation, but none the less, they let him inside.

"You're lucky kid, the doors are just closing." And sure enough, as soon as Finn walked inside the front doors were shut behind him.

Finn looked around, blinking in surprise. There were many other guys waiting in the large living room, sitting and chatting with one another. Their suits were pressed, they looked trim and proper. Immediately, Finn felt out of place. As soon as he walked into the living room and leaned against the wall near the big fireplace, murmurs and funny looks broke out. Finn ignored it and pulled out his cellphone. Finn didn't realize that there would be so many other people here all fighting for this job. Nothing about the pay was included on the invitation, but putting two and two together, Finn assumed it would be a good paying job. Finn also wondered if half the guys here only wanted the job for the sake of saying they were working in the Taffy household. Looking around the inside of the house, Finn could tell this was a family with a very high ranking. Hand painted family portraits hung above the main stairway that led to the second floor, a hand crafted frame in all, which alone must have costed to the upwards of hundreds of thousand of dollars. Hearing bits and pieces of others conversations, Finn concluded that most of the guys here were Finn's age or a few years older, but no one was over the age of twenty. They were all fairy good looking guys too, and only guys, there wasn't a female contender in sight.

Finn caught a glimpse of himself in a giant mirror on the wall across from him and sighed. He looked like a mess, torn suit, messy hair, he wondered if he should just leave now and save himself the embarrassment, but a silence fell onto the crowd of guys and the sound of heels on tiles echoed down the hall. Someone was approaching.

xxxxxxxxxx

_Authors notes;_

So this was originally meant to be one chapter, but I decided that depriving it of details would make it weak, so instead I'm breaking it up in two parts like a finale (but don't worry this definitely isn't the finally) Which moves the Marshal-Lee and Flame Prince Lemon into the seventh chapter, since chapter six will be the Butler Games Part Two.

Sorry for the late uploads, on top of thanks giving I was also pretty sick this last week and was unable to upload on time. This is the only chapter I have written and no longer have any bulk chapters written up, so there may be a few more late uploads. Sorry guys.

-PinkPeaches.

xxxxxxxxxx

Ignore this part;

Wc; 3208

File; 5

Status; C


End file.
